Abbott In Wonderland 2
by Marioninja1
Summary: The sequel to Abbott In Wonderland. Abbott, a distant relative to Alice, must fight the cards once more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to Haddad Hatter for the idea.**

**-MN1**

'Maybe it's the whole Kingsley family,' I thought to myself. 'Maybe it's in my blood that I'll be dragged along with an odd assortment of characters throughout Wonderland.'

'Or maybe it's just me.'

_Before this whole mess started._

"Careful Addie!" I said, barely catching the little girl before she fell out of a tree. "Alicia, where are you?"

"Over here with Dressie!" Alicia said, running around my girlfriend, the Dressmaker. Though I'd apologized for how my sisters always bugged her, Dressmaker didn't seem to mind. In fact, she loved my sisters. It'd been nearly a year or two since we'd defeated the Red Joker (time passes by so oddly in Wonderland I can't keep track) and I'd been taking it easy with my girlfriend and sisters, along with Alice; the Cheshire Cat; my grandfatherfather/hatmaking best friend, the Hatter (Alice and the Hatter had gotten married in a notably odd wedding); the White Queen. I am the Queen's right-hand man and expert on modern Alice-Land.

You see, time between Alice-Land and Wonderland is completely messed up. I could wait a hundred years and arrive _before_ I actually arrived at Wonderland. So, nobody travels. On looks, I'd like to say I've changed since I've arrived at Wonderland, but I haven't noticed much of a change (besides getting a little bit of a tan, and some scars from the explosion when I destroyed the Red Joker's city.)

"Abbott!" The Hatter shouted, running to us like he was being chased by a Jabberwocky.

"Hatter, what's up?" I asked.

"We've got a card in the Castle." Hatter said, out of breath.

"A card? What is he?" I asked.

"What are they, you mean. There's two cards. Actually, there's fifty-two in a deck, and several of each type, like-" Hatter began.

"Hatter, focus. What are the two cards?"

"A Red Ace and a Black Spade." Hatter panted.

"Man, you got out of shape." I chuckled.

"Look at you. Got yourself a bit of a belly from eating the Dressmaker's cooking." Hatter said.

"Alright, back to business. I'll see what the cards are doing. Love, make sure my sister's will be okay." I said.

"It's going to be fine, Abby." Dressmaker said.

'No, Love, it is definitely _not_ going to be fine.' The chill up my spine said.

"Just in case, right?" I smiled.

"Don't get blown up!" Adelaide said.

"Or stabbed!" Alicia said.

"I'll make sure I don't get blown up, or stabbed. To death, at least." I said. "Minor stabbings'd be fine, right?"

"Abbott!" Dressmaker scolded.

"Sorry." I smiled, giving her a quick peck on her licorice-black lips that turned to something much more (well, would've, but Hatter literally pulled me away by my red-velvet jacket, though he made sure that the hat on my head didn't fall off. He loved each hat he made like a child.)

Fun fact: When I first discovered that the Dressmaker's tongue was black, we were several months into our romance and kissing. Honestly, I never really thought about her tongue's color, because when we kissed it was hard to focus on anything, really.

Right, back to the present.

"Hey, Hatter, do I keep you from kissing Mom?" I asked.

"You would, if there were Cards in the Castle!" Hatter said.

"Why was the C in cards capitalized in that sentence? That implies that they are going to be important characters in the story, which we don't know yet." I said.

Hatter laughed delightedly. "You don't look it, but Wonderland's in your blood now! I bet you can take a hit better too, now!"

"What? Wait, what did I ask you? What's going on?" I asked, right before I was literally thrown through the castle doors, sliding along the polished white until I bumped into Alice. "Oops." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This idea started by Haddad Hatter, so...yeah. Enjoy.**

**-MN1**

Alice offered her hand, and I took it, brushing myself off.

"The Kingsley heroes are now all accounted for!" Hatter announced dramatically.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around. I stopped when I saw a man in a red suit and a girl wearing a black dress. "I thought there were Cards in the Castle. These guys look nothing like Cards. Nice to meet you, by the way."

"Abbott," The White Queen said softly. "These are the Cards."

I frowned slightly. "So, they're Cards? And we're not attacking them why?"

"We're friendly. I'm Red Ace. This is Black Spade." The man in the red suit said, sticking his hand out.

I shook his hand, shocking Alice.

"What are you doing? You've fought Cards firsthand and trust these Cards that quickly?" Alice asked.

"Why not?" I asked. "Nobody else was attacking. And they're not attacking us."

A woman with long, black hair and tan skin walked forward, her long black dress touching the floor. "It's nice to have your trust, Abbott."

I quickly made sure my jaw wasn't hanging open and said "Okay." Bloody smooth, Abbott! Oh yeah, I got a girlfriend. That is with my sisters right now. Worrying about me, probably.

The lady put her hand out. "Are you a gentleman?"

I looked at Alice. 'Kiss her hand.' Alice mouthed.

"I guess so." I shrugged, took her hand, and kissed the top of her hand, noticing that she had a ring with a black spade on it. "Nice ring."

Spade smiled. "I think so, too."

"Why have you came to my Kingdom?" The White Queen asked.

"Our brother, Red Prince, is planning for our forces to attack you." Spade said.

"Wait, what? There's no Red Prince card in a deck of cards!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Spade asked.

I took out a pack of cards from the pocket in my jacket, taking the deck out of the box and handing through Spade.

"A deck of cards. I was playing twenty-one with my sisters in the limo before the funeral. They changed, though. On the cards they have the faces of your family. I'd been wondering who were on my cards for a while."

Spade held a card up showing her. "Hm. Have you told anyone?"

"No. I figured something this odd would be normal in Wonderland." I shrugged, just as the door opened and the Dressmaker walked in.

"Abbott, the Cat told us everything was fine." Dressmaker said, walking up to me. "So, the Cards are on our side?"

"Yes." I nodded, taking my cards back and putting them in my pocket. "This is Spade, and that's Ace."

Ace straightened his tie witch, unsurprisingly, had aces on it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Dressmaker said, taking my hand.

"Is she your wife?" Spade asked, seeing my sisters hiding behind the Hatter in the doorway, sneaking peeks at the Cards.

"Oh, I, err, no. She's my girlfriend. I'm much too young to get married. Those are my sisters Adelaide and Alicia." I said, pointing behind me with a thumb.

"Hm. Only a girlfriend." Spade said, looking at me with pupils that looked like spades.

"So, what do you think we should do? About the Prince, I mean." I said, lightly squeezing Dressmaker's hand.

"I suggest we go to the small Kingdom he has." Ace said.

"I agree." Spade said.

"Then it's unsettled!" The Hatter shouted, grabbing Alice around the waist and kissing her on the neck.

"What is?" I asked, grossed out.

"We're going!" Hatter asked.

"Why don't we make the group smaller, though." I said.

"Toss a coin." Alice said.

"Right." I said, taking out an Alice-Land coin. "I call heads."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked behind the Red Ace and Black Spade, mind wandering.

"Penny for your thoughts." The Cheshire Cat said, and the Hatter looked at the coin in his hand, smiling.

"Hey, I have bad luck. Sue me." I said, shrugging.

"What you?" Alice asked.

"You don't know what that means?" I said, then remembered that all people in Wonderland only knew about what Alice told them, and she had left my world nearly two-hundred years before me.

I looked at my tan hand and thought 'Alice Land isn't my world anymore. Wonderland is my world, and I only visit Alice Land.' In truth, visiting Alice Land wasn't easy, but, being less Wonderland-blooded than the others, I was able to without any...side effects.

"Turn that frown upside-down!" Hatter shouted, and ran towards me, bending down slightly.

"Oh n-!" I was cut off when Hatter grabbed my ankles and dangled me upside-down. I grabbed my hat, keeping it from falling off of my head.

"Hatter, let go of Abbott. He hates when you do that." Alice said.

"Grandma, n-!" I hit the ground headfirst, then tipped over, my feet hitting the ground after everything else. It was fairly cartoonish, a trait Wonderlanders all shared. "You don't say let go when Hatter picks me up. He'll drop me. Say 'let me down.'"

"But it's so funny to watch you fall." Alice smiled.

I stood, brushing myself off.

"You look odd, Abbott." Black Ace said.

"Thanks." I said, tipping my hat. It was crushed by my fall, though, so I tossed away. Hatter ran off after it, blubbering.

"In a good way." Black Ace said. "No other Wonderlander has tan skin."

"That's because I'm not a Wonderlander. I'm from another world," I said.

"How exotic." Black Spade said.

I took a step back, blushing, and narrowly dodged Hatter, attempting to tackle me to avenge his hat.

"Amazing battle skills!" Red Ace said, putting his thumb up and smiling.

"..." Alice and I looked at him.

Hatter lifted his hat to my eye level, his lip hanging out.

I sighed, grabbed the hat, and put my hand in it, then pushed upwards. The top hat popped back to normal, and I put it on my head.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very!" Hatter smiled.

"What an odd trick," Red Ace said.

"It's not an 'amazing trick.' All of the Hatter's hats do that." I said. "He just can't remember."

"Oh. I thought you had some Alice Lander magic," Red Ace said.

I laughed. "Magic? In Alice Land, we think this world is magical and fictional."

"Magic? What could be magical about us?" The Cheshire Cat asked, floating.

"Oh, the irony." I said. "Of all of the beings here, you're the most magical. Which is considerable, considering there's an immortal hero five steps to my left."

Alice looked at Hatter. "Hatter's not immortal."

"Left, Grandma." I said.

"Oh." Alice looked down. "I'm not immortal."

"You just can't be killed, don't age, and everything else that qualifies you for being immortal."

"Yep!" Hatter shouted, trying to hug me. I ducked and slid to the right, nearly bumping into the Black Spade. I jumped back, briefly wondering why everyone around me was acting weirder than I'd come to expect.

"Why are you jumping away from Spade?" Red Ace asked, confused.

"You're confused a lot, aren't you?" I asked, then said "I'm almost completely sure Black Spade wants to date me. And, since people around her seem to do whatever they please without asking or thinking, _I_ am staying out of _her_ arm length." I jumped over the Hatter, trying to tackle me, and I landed on his back.

"Why won't you let me tackle you! That's what a father does to a son!" The Hatmaker said.

"One, you're not my father. Two, my father was a terrible father, and would've never looked at me had he the choice. And three, father's don't tackle their sons!" I hopped off of the Hatter, and he stood, brushing himself off.

"What did your father do?" Hatter asked.

"Tried sending me off to boarding schools and such. It never worked out because I wouldn't leave Adelaide and Alicia alone." I said.

"What is with my family and names starting with 'A'?" Alice asked. "It's just a number."

I sighed. "It's a letter. Not a number."

"I'm sure it's a number." Alice said, and Hatter agreed.

"Spell number." I said, and everyone went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, feeling like everything was okay. The others were around me, though, looking down at me like 'this is so sad.'

"What's up?" I asked.

"?kcis s'eh wonk eh soeD" Red Ace asked, concerned.

"Not this crap." I sighed, then shook my head. I'd learned to speak backwards, the Queen saying it was mandatory to serve under her. I don't know why, but she said insisted.

**A/N: To save myself (and you, the reader) a headache, I won't type this chapter backwards. On another note, I have no idea how long this series will be, though it'll probably hit the below-ten mark.-MN1**

"I'm fine." I said backwards, though to them it would seem like I was speaking normally. Though when they spoke normally, it would seem backwards to me. It was kind of confusing, but hey, it's Wonderland. "Let's keep going."

"So brave!" Black Spade said, hugging my head.

"Okay, get off of him." Alice said, pulling her off of me. "He's got a girlfriend."

"Is she as pretty as me?" Black Spade asked.

"I wish Wonderlanders would stay consistent." I sighed, standing, after the others left. I put my red velvet suit on, and, suddenly, it changed to a black suit.

"That," I said slowly, "is good and bad." I knew what that meant, as I had studied it. I was rejecting Wonderland, so I was becoming more of an Alice Lander. Previously, I'd accepted everything, but because of these new obstacles and a certain admirer, I wished I was back in Alice Land. I walked out of my tent, receiving several stares.

"So," Alice said. "What's wrong with your clothing?"

"Nothing." I lied. "When are we moving again?"

"You've been asleep all night, so we've actually been put a few hours behind schedule." Hatter said.

"We're late, eh?" I asked, smiling crookedly. "The White Rabbit wouldn't be happy. Let's get going."

"The Rabbit's never happy." Hatter said. "Why are you in a rush, little girl?"

"We've been over this," Alice said to Hatter, sounding like a mother talking to her son who did something wrong. "Abbott is a little boy. I am a little girl."

Hatter nodded like he understood, then said "Can I have some tea?"

Alice sighed, smiling. "Sure."

"He doesn't get it." I said.

"I know." Alice said. "That's what I love about him."

"Eww. I don't talk about Dressmaker around you." I said.

"Dressmaker?" Black Spade asked.

"My girlfriend. She's about this tall, real pale, can make a dress out of just about anything you hand her...Really, a wonderful girl." I said.

Black Spade looked at me, shocked. "I thought we had chemistry."

I sighed, and, instead of shouting 'We've known each other for barely a week!' I decided to take the high road.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said "You're a beautiful, smart girl. But I'm already in a relationship. It's not you, it's me. Maybe we can still be friends." I started pouring on the breakup clichés, and, surprisingly, Black Spade bought it.

"I understand. Thank you for letting me down easy." Black Spade said.

'Well, I wanted to drop you down hard, but grandma's got a sword and is sharpening it pretty threateningly.' I thought, looking out of the corner of my eye at Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked for four days with no noticeable change, and I began wondering if we would ever reach our destination when, suddenly, a castle appeared in the distance. It wasn't until we got closer I realized that it, of course, wasn't a castle. It was made out of cards.

"Subtle. Like a boot to the face." I said, and the others began backing up. I turned, looking at them with an easygoing smile on my face. "Don't tell me I have to do this alone again?"

"Look out!" Alice said, snapping out of the trance she and the others were in. Her warning was too late, however, and a sword stabbed through my stomach. I jerked, then looked down. My blood was read, and, though stained with blood, I could see that the sword was made out of cards. Then, the world began blurring, and I fell forward, the man jerking the sword out of my stomach.

"Abbott!" Hatter shouted.

"Face down in the dirt, Abbott is severely hurt. The hero is dying, the birds are flying, and a star is fading out." The Cheshire Cat said.

'Shut it, or I'll trick you into drinking rotten milk.' I wish I could've said, but I couldn't, because I was too busy dying to get busy living again.

"The line is ending, his smile is bending, and this ending isn't very fitting." The Cheshire Cat kept saying poems, annoying me.

'I'm taking a long time to bleed out.' I thought, then 'I'm dying anyway. Better help out.'

I forced myself up, and, in my blurry vision, saw a six-foot being made of cards. He looked buff, heroic, and everything else heroes on the silver-screen look like. I patted my suit pocket, taking out a lighter.

"If you're made of cards," I slurred. "You're flammable."

The King looked at me, and swung his sword for my head just as he caught fire. Something grabbed my leg, yanking me back, and I lost a few strands of hair to the King's sword.

"Ow." I said, though I didn't feel pain.

"Abbott, are you okay?" Alice asked, cradling my head in her hands.

"No." I said honestly, though, had I not been having an out-of-body experience at the time, I would've said 'yes' and not worried Alice.

"Dressmaker's going to kill us." Hatter said, then spat on The King's ashes.

"Why aren't I dying?" I asked.

"We don't know." Alice answered, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Alice."

"It's my fault. When others back up, you back up. Duh." I said, slowly rapping on my head with my knuckles, like I was underwater. "My head's hollow."

Alice chuckled grimly. "You're an idiot, Abbott."

"And you," I said, "are an old lady."

Then, my head dropped backwards, blood coming out of the side of my mouth, and I died. Adelaide and Alicia were playing with Dressmaker, who was trying not to be worried. The White Queen felt me die, and immediately began crying, falling to her knees. The White Rabbit checked his watch, then ran off, late again. The world kept going on while my friends stood, my body looking small in Alice's arms. I was just a teenager who'd been forced, through both my father and the Wonderlanders, to do things a teenager shouldn't do, and I'd died because of the one I couldn't do.

"No!" Alice shouted. "Isn't there something we can do? Some potion, or...or...Some technicality? Maybe take him back to Alice Land?"

"If we did that, he'd forget everything." Red Ace said. "We'd have to retell him everything. Even then, would you want him back here? He'd be killed again. Once a hero helps others, they begin relying on them. If he comes back, he'd become a hero again, and he might die again."

"I don't know...What would Abbott do?" Alice asked.

"We don't know. Abbott was different."

Hatter looked up, holding my coin in his hand. "I call heads," he said.


End file.
